The rationale behind iBioSeminars is that many key advantages of the traditional research seminar can be realized in the context of the web. These include providing critical supplements to research papers and textbooks, conveying an overview of the critical questions in a field, illustrating how problems are tackled, revealing successes as well as failures encountered on a research path, and allowing one to "mee" the people behind the science.